1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pyroelectric infrared sensor. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved configuration of electrodes and the structure of sensors for use in intrusion alarm systems.
2. Description of Relevant Art
There are generally pyroelectric sensors which generate an electric output signal in response to absorbed thermal energy emitted by a moving as well as a stationary thermal body. Many known sensor configurations have heretofore been disclosed to provide particular operating characteristics and intended functional performance. However, with all of such known sensor configurations, problems remain both in efficiently providing precise electrode patterns to a pyroelectric ceramic element and in effectively precluding thermal disturbance or diffusion to and from the element.